50 Ways to Annoy Iggy
by the7thflockmember
Summary: How to Annoy the blind bird-kid
1. Chapter 1

50 WAYS TO ANNOY IGGY FROM MAXIMUM RIDE

1) When he has to go to the bathroom take him to the lady's room and tell him it's the men's room

2) Pretend to be deaf and mute

3) Then start signing to him **(as in American Sign Language)**

4) Start singing when he starts talking

5) hide the aspirin

6) give him one of Max's bras and tell him it's a hat. then tie a shirt around him as a cape

7) take pictures of him posing as a superhero

8) then take a picture of Max slapping him for using her bra.

9) post them on the blog and all over various websites

10) lock him in a closet without food or water for 5 hours

11) Let him out on one condition:

12) handcuff him to Nudge and Angel for 5 _more_ hours

13) Tell him that you discovered this new place called Narnabithia!

14) Tell him it's in his closet

15) Shove him at it (door's open)

16) When he falls down the stairs leading to the cellar tell him it's because Aslan and Jess became good friends and they decided against letting him inside.

17) So they turned Narnabithia into a cellar

18) because Aslan doesn't like birds. and Jess misses Lesli so badly that he doesn't even care anymore

19) Say "in accordance to the prophecy" after all of your sentences

20) Undo the back of the pad (so the sticky stuff is showing) and stick it to his forehead

21) tell him it's a sticker with wings on it

22) take pictures and post it on the blog

23) Pay Gazzy 10 bucks to imitate him saying 'Oh Em Gee. What The FLOCK?! How dare you steal my man?'

24) then pay Angel 10 bucks to make him say it

25) record it

26) Tell him later that you didn't realize he felt that way about Fang and that he should go give Max a piece of his mind

27) then blackmail him however you like

28) Sing the Waffle Song, the Song That Never Ends, The Song That Gets On Everybody's Nerves, and the Banana Phone song over and over.

29) Keep asking if he saw that fly by

30) when he explodes at you go tell Max

31) Laugh while he gets punished

32) When he goes to sit down pull the chair away

33) when he goes to sit down push him away from it

34) Poke him in the stomach and run away screaming:

35) HAHA! I POKED THE BLIND KID! HE NEVER EVER SUSPECTED A THING! 'CAUSE HE can't SEE! HAHA!

36) Get in his way and pretend he bumped into yuo

37) then yell at him and say "HOW DID YOU NOT SEE ME THERE?!?!"

38) Steal his clothes while he's in the shower and replace them with a bikini

39) When he comes out say, "Iggy, that blue is _SO_ not your color!"

40) Pop out behind the walls and yell in his ears

41) BOO! SCARED YA DIDN'T I? BET YOU DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING *ponder* wait, YOU DIDN'T!

42)Accuse him of looking at Fang's butt

43) Accuse him of looking at Max's... chest...

44) Kiss him then tell him it was Ari

45) Watch him running around screaming, "Ugh! I've been kissed by a dog! I have dog germs! Get hot water! Get some disinfectant! Get some Iodine!" from Peanuts (Charlie Brown)

46) Scream loudly while running around, "THE APOCOLYPSE IS COMING! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! MICHAEL JACKSON'S GOING TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD! PROTECT YOUR CHILDREN!

47) Start doing the disco and tell him that he ruined your childhood dream of disco dancing with a blind bird-kid.

48) Have Angel read his mind and tell us his DEEPEST DARKEST SECRET ABOUT THE WHOLE FLOCK!

49) Wave at him from far away. When he doesnt wave back run up to him and slap him in the face and yell that he was being rude by not waving back. And that he needs lessons on chivalry.

50) Tell him that both Nudge _**and**_ Ella are in love with Fang and not him.


	2. A Word

**Heyy guys! Sorry, this isn't an update, but I've been getting some complaints. I know that I got some of these from a youtube video, I thought I brought that up, but apparently I didn't. I tried to put an original twist on it, and let's face it, most of us all take a little bit of someone else's work and put it in ours. But isn't that what fanfiction is? You take what you have and use it. I posted these so people wouldn't be lost, and to make it almost my own, and then I started writing a story based on it. If you have a problem with that, kindly, fudge the hell off. I'm in no mood to be put down by people who say stuff about me. Please and thanks.**

~Abby


End file.
